This invention relates generally to instrument support platforms and more particularly concerns a platform whose tilting movement is mechanically counterbalanced.
Instruments such as television cameras are typically mounted on a platform which, in turn, is mounted on a tripod or a pedestal. The platform is usually mounted for rotation about a vertical axis, i.e., for panning movement, and rotation about a horizontal cross axis, i.e., for tilting of the supported camera both up and down. It is also common to provide some means for counterbalancing the camera when it is tilted. Typically, some sort of counterbalancing spring arrangement is employed.
Counterbalancing spring arrangements must combine adequate force with considerable range of adjustment of that force, which usually means that they are expensive components of a platform system. Total force and an adequate adjustment range are needed because camera weights may vary greatly depending, even for a given model camera, upon the selection of a lens and/or a battery pack.
Accordingly, it is the primary aim of the invention to provide a tiltable instrument supporting platform that is mechanically counterbalanced without springs or other similar energy storage devices. A related object of the invention is to provide a platform of this kind which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object is to provide a platform as characterized above that operates smoothly and with little friction. Yet another object is to provide a platform of the foregoing type that can be easily and economically maintained.